Joy, Scars, Love (Part 2)
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: Emily is meeting up with her total past (squeal to Joy, Scars, Love)


**** As always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli and Isles I just get to borrow them for fun.**

Chapter One

Jane and JJ stood in the hospital room with their mouths open totally stunned not expecting to hear that Emily and Maura were already married.

"What the hell Maur?" Jane asked.

"When Emily?" JJ asked.

The two women just smiled and looked into each other's eyes like they were the only ones in the room not hearing their friends' questions.

"Excuse me. What did I just miss?" Garcia asked after walking back into the room to grab a bag she had left and seeing the shock on Jane's and JJ's face.

"Well I thought Emily proposed to Maura but it seems that wasn't right since they both say they are already married!" Jane said fling her arms in the air like a good Italian should.

"What"

"Yeah what"

Penelope looked at JJ, "Did you know?"

"I had no clue." She said as she started to leave the room.

"Jennifer"

The sound of her name rolling off the brunette's tongue stopped her cold.

Maura came and took her by the hand and pulled her to the side of the bed beside them. "JJ I know this is confusing. I know that you and Emily have a lot to talk about. I feel the hurt, anger, and longing. I know you have wanted nothing more than to take her in your arms and hold her but you have deferred to me every time. You have longed to feel her lips against yours again and that's okay love.

I know your upset that you can't be all for her but you are exactly what she needs you to be. She has been mine and still is mine and always will be mine but she is yours too in many ways. I know this makes no sense but I will explain it all later. She will get out of the hospital the day after tomorrow and we will all sit down and have a talk.

She needs rest right now to be able to get out of here and I need to go home and shower and make arrangements for her arrival. Please stay here until I return tonight so you two can talk. I'm taking Jane with me and Penelope is going to the Ambassador's house. Just make sure she eats that entire sandwich. She needs you Jennifer and I need you too." Maura reached and hugged the crying woman.

"You behave yourself habibiy." She said leaning down and kissing Emily with a short but passionate kiss. "Tell her your heart she needs to know love." Maura whispered into Emily's ear.

Jane and Penelope were statues frozen still where they stood. Maura laughing at the women "Are you two going to catch flies all day or are you going to take me home?" Pointing at Jane and then pointing at Penelope asking, "Are you going to ride with the team or shall we drop you at the Ambassador's house?"

"Right ride to the Ambassador's house leaving now"

"Jane can we leave now please I really need to take care of things before Emily comes home with me?"

"Yeah your house right"

Emily waited until they all left before looking at JJ. She saw the tears pouring from beautiful blue eyes. She loved those expressive eyes.

"Would you do me a favor?"

"What do you need Em?"

"I need you to crawl in this bed beside me and let me hear your heart."

"What?"

"Don't think about it… just do it please."

Pinching the bridge of her nose and not understanding why in the hell she was doing it but knowing she couldn't fight her body that was pulling her into the bed with Emily she laid down.

"There that's better."

"Emily…"

"Shhh… let's rest for a few moments. We will talk but let's have a moment of Paris."

Taking a deep breath as the brunette wrapped her arms around her torso. She held the woman as her breathing evened out and she knew she was asleep.

JJ brayed herself for not getting up after the woman fell asleep but using the excuse of not wanting to wake her up kept her in place. It also kept her in the woman's arms she longed to be in so many times. She would dream about these arms when she was on a case and needed strength or grounding. She would close her eyes and for a brief moment could swear she felt them around her body like a shield protecting her from the world.

Laying there with the brunette every nerve in her own body began to relax into the warmth of the body beside her. Her mind wondered back to those three days in Paris. To those days her body came alive under this woman's touch. She had been so numb from everything that had happened in her life after she had left the BAU.

She remembered only wanting to feel something… anything and how numb she felt with Will and Henry even. It seemed that life had become a play with a bad script. But Paris was a moment Cinderella was truly at the ball only Prince Charming's name was Prentiss instead. Those days were like a moment caught in a Christmas globe and now only played out its life when it was shaken so that the snowflakes would fall within the glass. Those moments ended just as quickly as they came when the last flake fell to the bottom and reality settled back in.

She loved her husband and son but how do you even place that life on a scale evenly of women afraid their daughters would be raped and tortured or sons taken prisoners or made soldiers. No one in her life understood that kind of humanity or having to lie to protect innocent ones from that truth. But the woman beside her did, this woman that could hold the world at bay yet embracing the beauty and joy of it all at the same time.

She fell asleep in the midst of her thoughts transpiring into a dream of walking the streets of Paris while snow fell all around her.

XXXXX

"Maur are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"No Jane not until the day after tomorrow."

"Maur" Jane whined.

"No Jane. Now what was the case you were called out on?"

"Oh…oh… get this it was a suicide."

"That's why you were back at the hospital so quickly."

"Yeah… but you'll never guess who it was."

"Who"

"Detective Crowe, it seems that he was informing the trafficking ring about police movements and was the one who got the van cleared to enter the Ambassador's property."

"Oh my"

"Yeah… I never liked that man."

"Jane"

"What he was a pain in my…"

"Language…"

"Gluteus Maximus"

"Well at least you got the body part correct in Latin."

They both laughed.

XXXXX

After a much needed shower and break from the hospital's atmosphere, Maura and Jane walked back into Emily's room and found the two women sleeping soundly in each other's arms. Maura smiled knowing her plan was working.

"Do you think they talked?" Jane whispered.

"I think all the talking that needed was said in the breaths of dreams, both of them were exhausted. I know for fact JJ hadn't slept much in days and Emily could sleep a year and it would only be a drop in the bucket of what she needs."

"Are you okay with them like that?"

"Yes. More than okay I hoped it would happen."

"You make no sense Maur."

"I know but you will see later."

"Should we wake them?"

"No. Look you go ahead and leave. I'm going to stay here tonight."

"You sure"

"Yes. Is Frankie on shift tonight?"

"I think so."

"Can you let him know I might call and ask him to give JJ a ride to my house if she wakes up?"

"Sure, see you in the morning."

Maura pulled her best friend in for a hug, "Thank you Jane for always being my friend and accepting my differences."

"You are a weird genius but you are my genius… well mine and Emily's that is."

They both laughed and pulled each other in tighter for a hug of understanding.

Chapter Two

Maura woke up stiff in the chair beside the bed. She had called Dr. Kate and asked that Emily be taken off monitoring so she could sleep in peace since she was going to be with her. Emily and JJ had slept soundly in each other's arms all night. Maura took a moment to watch both of them sleeping peacefully and smiled.

Knowing that friends, family and hospital staff would be coming in within the next couple hours she decided to wake Emily wanting her and JJ to talk in privet for a few moments. She stood and bent and kissed the brunette on the head while softly rubbing her back. Emily slowly raised her head.

"Shhh… It's me habibiy. People will be coming in soon and I thought you and JJ might want to talk some before that happens. I'm going to go get some breakfast and give you a few moments. I placed another sandwich on your table if you want it love. I'll be back soon." She kissed Emily's head and left.

"Jennifer… sweetie… wake up its morning."

" Sluurrrppping"

Laughing knowing that it would take an army to wake the blonde up Emily resorted to a tactical approach by placing butterfly kisses on her lips.

 _ **Still walking the streets in Paris JJ was joined by Emily who guided her to that familiar park bench where they first kissed. They had arrived in the evening and even though they both were exhausted they didn't want to miss a moment of the others company so they walked to a park near Emily's hotel.**_

That moment haunted and sweetened JJ's dreams many nights especially if she went for long periods of no sleep _._ Tonight the words were repeated again _;_

" _ **Please can we just stay here? I know there is a whole other life out there but here I am safe, loved, and at peace in your arms. Can we just stay here?"**_

" _ **Jennifer we will always be here. All we have to do is stop and remember. It can be anywhere love. It will always be Paris as long as we allow it to be."**_

 _ **With that JJ enclosed Emily with tight arms and a passionate kiss. Exploring all the depths of love she could absorb in the moments that air didn't require.**_

Emily gave another butterfly kiss and was surprised when she was pulled into a passionate deep kiss from the slumbering woman who suddenly awoke in the middle of it when Emily started to return the affection.

"Emily!... Oh my God I am so sorry." She tried to pull away but Emily wouldn't release her.

"Shhh… it is okay love."

"How can you say that Maura could have come in and…"

"Shhh… Maura has been here all night and knows."

"What?"

"Just relax honey. Maura is okay."

"I do not understand you two at all. I wouldn't let Will do this."

"I know and we will explain tomorrow but right now let's just have this moment."

They just laid there gathering the warmth of the moment.

"Em… I hate to admit it but Maura was right when she said I long to hold you and feel the touch of your lips. What kind of person does that make me?"

"An honest one"

"You sure it doesn't make me a selfish one?"

"Yes and no… no because you will never try and take me from Maura… yes as in I hope you never kiss anyone like you just kissed me. Oh… wait that makes me the selfish one then doesn't it."

Laughing, "I was dreaming about you and me in Paris."

"Damn I must have been good."

"Still modest too I see." JJ said laughing.

Maura came in with the two women laughing and smiled. She went and kissed both women's foreheads, "Time to rise and shine you sleepy heads. I brought coffee for you JJ and ginger ale for you my love."

JJ just looked at Maura with a puzzled look wondering from what planet this woman came from that it didn't bother her that her wife was in the bed with another woman. Maura noticed the look, "Tomorrow sweetie… tomorrow I will answer that look. Today we have to get her strong enough to leave this place."

"Okay I'll wait but you two… I have no words for."

Smiling, "Jane will be here in about ten minutes to take you to my house so you can shower and have some time alone without everyone around. I placed towels and everything you will need out in my bedroom. Feel free to use the Jacuzzi tub if you like. You look like you could use the relaxation."

Jane walked in and Maura went and hugged her. "Thank you for taking her by the house."

"No problem I have to check on ma anyway. Do you want me to feed Bass?"

"No I took care of that yesterday."

"You ready to go JJ?"

"Yes but how am I getting back here?"

"Oh I'll be coming to get you about noonish. I want to chat with you about something and I figured that would be a good time."

JJ nodded in understanding and walked over to Maura and hugged her, "Thank you for the use of a private shower. I do need a few hours away from it all."

"You are welcome. Go get refreshed."

JJ left still confused that she saw no anger, jealousy, or animosity towards her in Maura.

XXXXX

Riding to Maura's house JJ still couldn't make sense of what happened in the hospital.

"Jane what do you think of all of this?"

"What the fact that our best friends are totally insane and come from another planet?"

Laughing, "Yeah that would be it."

"I'm just glad I didn't go to a French boarding school. I thought Catholic school scared you for life but it was normal compared to all of this.

"I went to public school and thought it was bad too but I must agree with you on the French school thing."

"I'm not sure on any of this JJ but when I see them looking at each other… damn it makes me want what they have but I know that it's not for me in that way. However, I do benefit from seeing them so in love. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah… I want it too. I actually had it for moments with Emily but it doesn't fit all the time only in rare moments but I find when we aren't around each other I long for it."

"I get it. It's like when Maur and I watch movies on Friday and we find ourselves laying on each other. It feels right then, but to take it further wouldn't work for me. I know she could but is perfectly okay not too.

See for me it would be an experiment and I'm not sure I could handle any of the results so I don't go there. But for Emily I've noticed it isn't an experiment. She really goes for women. I mean I've seen her be polite to men but none of them capture her attention like women do none of them make her smile like they do. Now Maura it's a choice with others but not when it comes to Emily or me even and with you I believe you made the choice to experiment and now Emily is in your blood and your still not sure if all the reactions are over to understand the finally results."

"I know… I'm not sure the results will ever be totally in. It's like she's my comfy pillow that I can't sleep without and don't want to sleep without but I also need and want a bed too. They seem to be the pillow and bed for each other."

"Yeah that's a very good description."

"How do you deal with the physical longing? I mean you aren't gay but I also know you have issues at times wanting Maura closer."

"Cold water works great at clearing the soul."

"That's right Catholic school."

"Well I'm sorry Hail Mary's haven't ever worked on my libido and there is always running. Dr. Isles will tell you that around the twelve mile mark the desired feeling will be taken care of."

They both cracked up in understanding.

XXXXX

"What are you eating Princess?" Morgan asked from the doorway.

"Well Morgan it's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich if you must know."

"Don't eat that when you can eat what Bettie sent you in this picnic basket it's full of good eats."

"Don't open that in here. Her stomach can't take the smells of it and I just got most of a sandwich down her." Maura said jumping up and taking the basket and placing it by the door.

Morgan jumped back out of the way of the fiery doctor with his hands up in surrender.

Laughing at the inter action of the two, "Where is my daughter?" Emily asked.

"They are behind us about an hour." Garcia said smiling and handing Emily a pink teddy bear. "This is for the new princess to come."

"Baby Girl what if it's a prince?"

"Listen to the Queen of all Knowledge here Derek, it will be a girl with dark eyes and black hair like Emily I just know it."

Morgan laughed but Maura watched several emotions fly threw Emily's eyes. She felt the woman closing off again.

"Hey look who's awake." Rossi said smiling at the brunette.

"Rossi is the rest of the team behind you?" Garcia asked.

"Yes we are except for JJ." Reid answered.

"Hey guys" Emily smiled truly glad to see them, thankful that the conversation would be changed maybe.

"You look better than the last time we saw you but we did hear about a fainting issue." Reid said matter of fact.

They all noticed this time that her head hung down and no eye contact was being made. Hotch decided to make the visit quick but did need to give some information concerning security plans for Emily's return to Dr. Isles house.

"JJ and I will be heading back to Quantico Saturday night due to some meetings on Monday that cannot be rescheduled. Morgan will be staying at your house Maura while Rossi, Reid, and Garcia will be staying at the Ambassador's. JJ and I will return here on Tuesday and the team will remain here for another week to wrap up debriefings and paperwork.

I understand you are to be discharged tomorrow so I am sending Morgan and Reid over with Jane this afternoon to check out your security systems. I hope you are okay with that Dr. Isles?"

"That will be fine with me Agent Hotchner. Jane has a key and knows the security lay out. Please feel free to do whatever is necessary to ensure our safety."

"It would be safer at the Ambassador's house but I realize that is not possible."

Emily just shook her head no that wasn't going to happen and laid down turning her back to everyone and looked out the window.

"We do not want to exhaust her. You do what is necessary."

"I agree come on guys there is work to be done. I will leave Garcia with you so she can help if needed." Hotch said looking concernedly at Maura.

"Thank you Agent Hotchner. I will walk out with the team so I can stretch my legs a moment before the Ambassador shows up."

The team and Maura said nothing until they reached the parking structure.

"How is she doing?" Hotch asked the question they were all thinking.

"Her body is healing but we are just now beginning to see the emotional wounds I'm afraid. From what I saw moments ago the baby or the Ambassador are triggers for her. It may even be a combination of both. We will see when her mother visits. I will call you with an update later."

"Thank you Dr. Isles we are all worried about her but we know she is in the right hands with you." He said shaking the doctor's hand.

"Yeah take care of our Princess doc." Morgan gave her a soft smile.

XXXXX

"Hello Elizabeth how are you this morning?" Maura said after running into the Ambassador in the hallway of Emily's room.

"I'm well Maura. How is my daughter doing?"

"She rested really well through the night but we seem to be having a few issues this morning with our disposition."

"That just means she is getting better."

Maura laughed, "Elizabeth I want to prepare you for something's. She is going to have many emotional responses to things that may not seem like her. Hormones alone from the pregnancy are enough to cause outburst or withdrawals but you add in all the stress of the trauma she has suffered and it's hard to gage."

"I understand Maura we are having a few issues with Chessie not sleeping. I finally took her into my bed and she slept basically on my chest all night."

Maura smiled, "That is how Emily let's her sleep I'm sure so she can hear her heart beat. It is a securing thing for a human especially for a child."

"Do you think they will need professional help?"  
"I believe it will be a great idea but right now I know Emily will not agree to it. Maybe we could approach her about Chessie talking with someone."

"Whatever you think best dear. You make all the arrangements and we will make sure she gets there."

"Speaking of Chessie, where is she?"

"She's in with that colorful woman…Penelope I believe it is."

"Yes Penelope is correct."

"To be honest with you Maura my daughter has very unusual taste in friends but I must say they are loyal and would do anything for her."

"They love her Elizabeth and want her safe."

Chapter Three

JJ entered the hot shower and letting the water dance over her head like fingers massaging her brain. Closing her eyes she remembered the last time she stood in this very shower basically feeling the same way, wanting to be anywhere else but here. At least this time Maura wasn't waiting on the other side of the door.

What was it about those two? Their married yet they can sleep with others and not have anyone angry. Maybe they just trust each other that much. She just let the water wash the questions out of her mind. She was just still too exhausted to think about all of it.

After her shower she decided that Maura's bed was just to inviting. Her last thought before reality ceased to exist for that moment was "Maura's right it will take both of us to get Emily through this one."

XXXXX

"Penelope why are you and Chessie out here dear" The Ambassador asked.

"Well Emily kind of threw us out along with that nurse over there."

"Wait here a moment," Maura said as she approached the nurse Penelope had pointed out.

"Dr. Isles… she refused the sedative and antibiotic her blood pressure is elevated and she is running a slight fever now."

"My I have the sedative and antibiotic Silva I will administer it myself."

"Sure Dr. Isles but good luck with that one. She was chatting with someone over the internet and banded me from the room."

"It's all good I'll take care of the issue I promise and thank you for your patience with her. I know she can be a handful at times."

"No worries Dr. Isles we like you and will do our best with Ms. Prentiss."

Maura laughed at the honesty of the young nurse who had been fighting Emily tooth and nail for almost two days straight.

"Okay ladies if you'll follow me. Miss Chessie I need you to ask madre how she is feeling and then give her a big kiss on the cheek when Penelope leans you over to her."

"Oh… you are good Dr. Isles." Penelope whispered.

"She is going to rest. Before we go in there may I ask who she is talking with?"

"Well she asked to use one of my lap tops to get into her e-mail and then all heck broke loose. I think she was last on the phone with Clyde Easter demanding people be sent here and that's when the nurse came in and world war three started and she threw us all out."

Maura took out her cell phone and called Jane and told her to have JJ back at the hospital in two hours. She said she would explain why later. Her next call was to Agent Hotchner requesting that the whole team meet back at the hospital in two hours also. She didn't know when she had started listening to her "guts" as Jane would call it but she just had a feeling she was going to need all the troops on this one.

"Let's go." The women walked down the hall like a united defensive line.

XXXXX

The team had just finished having breakfast when Hotch's phone rang with Dr. Isles on the other end requesting this impromptu meeting.

"Hotch did Dr. Isles say why she wanted us all back in two hours?"

"No but I have learned not to question a woman who sounds that intense."

"Is Emily okay?" Reid asked concerned.

"I'm not sure really Reid she was very to the point so I didn't argue but I believe she would've said something if Emily was in danger."

"I tell you what I have had four wives and none of them or their divorce lawyers have made me as jumpy as one Emily Prentiss." Rossi said shaking his head.

"Amen brother Amen" Morgan piped in as the rest laughed in agreement.

XXXXX

The women walked into Emily's room with Maura heading to the side of the bed with the IV drip and Penelope with Chessie in her arms on the other side and the Ambassador took up residence at the foot of the bed.

Emily looked up from the computer screen just in time for Chessie to yell "Madre how are you feeling?" and almost jumping out of Penelope's arms. Emily went to catch the little girl not noticing Maura slipping the needle into her arm until it was too late to stop the sedative from being pushed into her body.

"Hello Dr. Isles it is lovely to see you again and she is going to kill you when she wakes up."

"Hello Mr. Easter I know that whatever is transpiring is a matter of importance but if she is dead from a stroke or gets preeclampsia due to stress wonder woman here will not be able to save the world again."

"I knew you were perfect for her the moment I met you." He laughed.

"Did she tell you enough to get started on? I have already called her team together for a meeting here in two hours. I figure we will conference you in."

"Yes I know enough to start gathering those we may need and we will be up in the air hopefully within the hour."

"Good she will sleep for at least four hours with what I just gave her. Maybe you can get ahead of her master mind for once."

"He laughed again, "Oh Dr. Isles I wished I had you here on my team. You are priceless or is that fearless. I will have Xandy contact Penelope for the conference call. Till then be safe."

"Dr. Isles he is right she is going to kill you for that." Penelope said with admiration in her voice.

All they heard in a way of an answer was a muttered "She will take care of herself and this baby even if I have to sedate her during the whole pregnancy."

XXXXX

 _ **Emily was sitting in front of a fire with Sergio on her lap this Christmas Eve. She actual decorated this year. She pondered if being dead for seven months had finally changed her disposition on the holiday.**_

 _ **She looked out her window at the lights flickering of the snow and wondered if there was a master painter of creation. Then she wondered what in the hell they were thinking when man was given free will but she was thankful that free will was given since freedom was something she cherished.**_

 _ **She watched as people scurried to get to one place or another. She thought about what the other team members would be doing about now. Hotch would be with Jack and Beth, Spencer with his mom in Nevada, Morgan and Garcia with Morgan's family, Rossi with his 20 year old bottle of scotch, and JJ with Henry at Will's mom's in Louisiana since it was her time for the holiday.**_

 _ **The last thought sent sadness thru her. It was a crazy hope/wish that the blonde who had finally stolen parts of her heart in Paris would choose to spend Christmas with her. She knew that it had been a fluke that they had both been over whelmed by emotions of never seeing each other again so they let them take hold and run their bodies for three wonderful days.**_

 _ **She smiled at the thoughts of those moments. She looked at Sergio, "I believe I had Christmas in March this year Serg, it was truly like one of the finest wines I've ever tasted. But like all bottles the bottom came way too quickly."**_

 _ **Sergio gave her a look and then left to clean his ears in front of the fireplace. He was never one to delve into personal issues of his human. She laughed at the familiar response and snuggled down on the sofa thinking about what Christmas in Paris would've been like. She fell asleep, as the warmth of the wine she had been drinking overtook her in a loving embrace, soon she dreaming:**_

 _Wrapping herself up in her coat hugging tightly trying to keep every ounce of heat close to her body, Emily walked the streets of Paris smelling the amazing smells of Christmas pastries on every street corner._

 _She heard the bells of a church before her and saw everyone filing in for Christmas mass. She hadn't been to a midnight mass since leaving school at seventeen. Yet she was drawn to the bells call and found herself bending and doing the cross before she knew it. She laughed thinking how the Ambassador would faint if she could see her._

 _She listened to the sermon on kindness to fellow mankind and how the prayer for peace and love should flow off everyone's tongues in the coming New Year. As the sermon went on there seemed to be something she was supposed to remember… somewhere she was supposed to be._

 _She left the church and quickly headed to the hotel she was staying at. There was something she was supposed to remember…._

 _ **She awoke with a startle scaring Sergio out of the room. She looked around to get a grounding of where she was. She noticed the fire had died down to embers and the streets outside were bare of people.**_

 _ **She sat up and looked in the corner and noticed a small box with a folded up piece of paper under the Christmas tree that wasn't there before. She took the note and read:**_

 _ **Remember you have had Christmas in Paris before:**_

 _ **Oh Beloved,  
take away what I want.  
Take away what I do.  
Take away what I need.  
Take away everything  
that takes me from you.***_

 _ **Love…Sister Kate**_

 _ **She opened the box slowly and in it were two silver bands with forever on them.**_

Emily woke up in a wringing sweat.

"Hello Agent Prentiss it looks like your fever has broken. Let's see how the blood pressure is doing."

"Who are you and where are Maura and JJ?"

"I apologize I am Maura's mother."

"I have met Constance Isles and you look nothing like her."

"Oh no I am Dr. Hope Martin. I am Maura's birth mother."

Emily's eyes went big after now noticing all the similarities between the two women. Maura had told her about finding her mother but this wasn't the way she wanted to meet her by being in the hospital.

"It's nice meeting you. Where is Maura?"

"Well from my understanding she and the rest of your team are in a meeting and will be back here shortly. Now may I take your blood pressure?"

"No! The last time they knew my blood pressure your daughter drugged me."

"Emily my daughter drugged you because your blood pressure was high enough to hurt you and your unborn child. She only did what was necessary."

"Forgive me Dr. Martin this isn't how I wanted to meet you…"

"Habibiy you are awake."

Maura stepped fully into the room where she had been listening to the conversation but realize Hope was going to receive the wrath that really should be directed at her.

"Don't you habibiy me right now Dr. Isles."

Maura smiled at her titled name being used. She walked towards the angry brunette and leaned down to give her a kiss but was denied access to her lips when she turned away.

"Hope would mind stepping outside and catching anyone coming in. I do believe Emily and I need a moment of privacy."

"Sure thing Maura, I'll be right out in the hall if you need anything."

Hope stepped out just in time to catch JJ, Jane, Penelope, and the Ambassador from entering the room.

"Dr. Martin how lovely it is to see you again. What brings you to my daughter's room?"

"Ambassador Prentiss, Emily is your daughter?"

"Yes she is dear."

"Dr. Isles is my daughter and she asked if I could watch over Emily while she took care of some matters."

"It is truly a small world isn't it dear."

"Hope why are you in the hall and where do you know the Ambassador from?" Jane asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well Jane I was asked to leave before what looked like world war three started."

"Emily's awake." JJ and Penelope said in unison and laughed.

"Yes she is and she doesn't seem too pleased that Maura drugged her earlier. I was asked to give them some privacy and to ensure no one bothered them for a few moments."

"Well we might as well go get some coffee this could take a while with those two." JJ said.

"Sure that would be good. Will you be joining us Ambassador?" Hope asked.  
"No thank you. I'm going to wait here."

"Would you like us to bring you anything back?"

"I will be fine JJ thank you."

The women headed off to the coffee shop in the lobby while the Ambassador waited for them to be out of sight before slipping just inside the door frame. She wanted to hear the conversation in case Maura needed reinforcements for what she had done.

"How could you drug me?"

"How could I not!"

"I love you but you do not know what is at stake right now."  
"Oh… let's see Emily… the life of the woman I adore and the life of our unborn child… I believe I know clearly what the stakes are Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!"

She cringed at the full use of her name and the use of "our child" wasn't lost on her either. Taking a deep breath Emily tried to regroup with a different approach.

"Habibiy come sit please."

Maura took a deep breath trying to calm down. She couldn't stop the angry tears that had now made their presence known by streaming down her cheeks. She went to sit on the side of the bed. Emily couldn't continue being angry at her. She knew what Maura had done was for her own good. She leaned forward engulfing the woman in a loving embrace.

"Shhh… It is okay love. I'm okay."

"No it's not if you keep on insisting on being a lone ranger Emily. Your body can't take much more let alone your soul. Sister Kate always warned you about that."

"I know love. I remember."

Just like a flash of lightening Emily pulled away and stiffened in an upright position.

"What is it?"

"I had a crazy dream just before I woke up. I was dreaming about Christmas and fell asleep in the dream and was dreaming that I was at a church in Paris and that I had to remember something. Then I woke up into the first dream and there was a box and a note from Sister Kate. I use to dream about her a lot that first year I had to leave school. She would come and I would talk to her about my problems."

"I know it hurt losing her about as much as losing me."

"Well not quiet. I really hurt over you but I missed her too. She could get me to see past the fog in my brain and made sure I treated you right."

"Maybe we can find someone here for you to talk with."

"No! I'll try and start opening up to you more love. I know I'm a mess. There are so many things I do not want you to see in me and I really do not know how all the darkness will manifest itself but please don't give up on me."

"That thought has never crossed my mind."

Maura wrapped her in a loving embrace as the Ambassador took that moment to step back out in the hall.

"Now let me go get your team, but if you get stressed or your blood pressure raises Emily I will not hesitate to sedate you again."

"Agreed, but can you wait a minute on getting the others. I really would like to have that kiss I turned down earlier."

"You can have the kiss and if you get better I believe it is time you can have more than my lips."

A shiver ran thru Emily as she smiled, "You do know how to keep me in line and make me want to even take my medicine."

Maura smiled a seductive smile and took the woman's lips to her own. They were almost on their way to a make out session when the crew of ladies returned with coffees.

"Well we can see a truce has been declared on world war three." Penelope said grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be for the next five minutes" Emily grumbled.

"Be nice habibiy."

"That was nicer than what I was thinking."

They all laughed.

"You are so lucky Dr. Isles is here Emily Prentiss or you wouldn't get your peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"What does Maura have to do with that?"

"Pen is scared of her when it comes to you." JJ said laughing, "I really can't say that I blame her though."

Emily looked at Maura who was shrugging her shoulders like she didn't understand at all what they were talking about.

"Where are our mothers?" Maura asked noticing that neither one of them were in the group.

"The Ambassador left saying she had some business to attend to and your mother went to see a patient that had been brought here over night but said she would stop by before she left to say good-bye." Garcia said.

"Okay then you ready to connect her to the rest of the team?" Maura asked with a smile.

"Your wish is my command my lady." Garcia said grinning with fingers flying over her keyboard.

Suddenly on the TV screen they could see two halves, one was covering the meeting room down stairs of the hospital and the other looked like people on a plane.

"Well I see Rip Van Wrinkle has awakened from her nap." Clyde said enjoying the eye roll he saw Emily giving him.

"Mr. Easter I have warned you about not stressing her. I would suggest leaving the sarcasm alone until she is well enough to place you back into the hole she claims you have crawled out of."

They all turned and looked at the doctor shocked. Emily reached up and caught her lips in a searing kiss knowing what Maura had done and was doing trying to keep her calm.

"Emily you always did like the fiery ones?"

"Hello Jaclyn glad you could join the team. Is Rafael and Z-man with you?"

"We be here Ms. Emily." A very dark skinned man replied.

"Good to see you again Z. Hotch is everyone ready there?"

"Everyone is ready to hear your plan Prentiss."

"Okay this is the deal. I set in place an operation called "The Kings Feast" shortly after joining Interpol again. We had reports of radioactive material being transported from Pakistan into Iran for their nuclear program.

I have a trusted operative in the area who briefs me of the status. So far we haven't had too much in the way of traffic but since the news of my situation has hit the streets there seems to be lots of movement. I guess they figured no one was watching anymore with me out of the game.

Anyway the operation was three fold. The first stage was a Trojan horse was placed in the region. This is where we have received our Intel from, the second stage was to have an international force of special ops to intercept the material while destroying the route used. The third stage was extraction of the Trojan horse if necessary.

From what I have gathered the horse has gone underground and the third phase is in play. The second phase is in motion as we speak. Isn't that correct Clyde?"

"Yes there are boots on the ground as we speak. The operation goes into full force at mid-night tomorrow night."

"Since my operative had to go underground phase three will have to be a two part operation. The operative has left much need information in a secured location for our extraction. They wanted us to have the best possible chance of retrieving it and were afraid of being caught.

My plans on this stage included myself setting up a good will tour to Pakistan but given that my situation has triggered the moves then I believe the mission would be compromised and I really do not believe my wife is going to let me out of the hospital if I commit to this."

"That would be correct habibiy!"

They all laughed at the comment knowing full well that Maura Isles wasn't about to let Emily out of her sight any time soon.

"So these are my thoughts. After the raid that will look like an earthquake disaster transpires tomorrow night the team we assemble today will go into the area as part of a medical rescue operation. I haven't spoken with Dr. Martin yet but M.E.N.D would be a perfect cover. We could then slip Jaclyn and Rafael out to the secured location to retrieve the Intel while Z-man, Hotch, and JJ can extract my operative."

Dr. Martin walked in just in time to hear Emily's plan on using M.E.N.D. as a cover.

"Emily my organization is not meant for government uses."

"I realize that Dr. Martin but there will be casualties' and this has to happen with or without your organization."

"Then I will consent with one condition that I am allowed to go and supervise the medical operations."

"That could work then we could send JJ and Hotch under the cover of protection for you. But realize when they say it is time to leave then you are out of there."

"Okay it sounds like a plan. We will meet with you tomorrow at Dr. Isles' house after resting but Holly and Xandy will be coming to the Ambassador's house to meet up with Penelope on getting the technical things set up there." Clyde said agreeing with Emily so far.

"We will have vehicles waiting on you and your team when you land Mr. Easter." Hotch informed him.

"Please call me Clyde. I have a feeling we will be working together more often."

The screen went full of the hospital meeting room when they were disconnected with the plane.

"Emily I imagine there is a reason you have not revealed your operatives name." Hotch asked the question many were wondering.

"Yes… there is. I will inform JJ and you of all the details concerning the mission. Z-man is a very unique individual. I call him the shadow which you just have to experience to understand. Jaclyn and Rafael will only know their parts of the mission."

"Okay then there are still the issues at hand of securing Dr. Isles home and the Ambassador's house as well. Are there any questions?"

"Are there any questions? Are you crazy? Emily who are those people you're sending JJ and Hotch off with?" Morgan asked in an upset tone.

"Jaclyn is SIS formerly known as MI6, Rafael is ex Mossad, Z-man well he is just special, and the rest are from my team at Interpol."

"Where in the world did you…never mind. What are their specialties?"

"Jaclyn is a master spy she is a quick change artist and a great pick pocket so no dancing with her stud muffin because she will rob you blind. They don't call her "Cat Woman" for nothing. Rafael is a martial art expert and tech geek like Garcia and Xandy. He also has special talents as well, Z-man is in a league of his own, and Holly is my assistant at Interpol."

"Okay I don't even want to know what you classify as special or league of their own. That just sounds scary." Rossi said.

Hotch gave a smirk, "Okay back to work on securing these houses for tomorrow and Emily rest so you can leave there tomorrow."

The screen went blue as the meeting room was disconnected.

"Hope… you sure you want to do this?" Jane asked the question she knew Maura wanted to ask but wouldn't.

"Yes Jane there will be innocent lives in danger. I realize if this mission doesn't happen that the world could be in trouble so I will at least go and help those caught between the two evils. Families deserve to bury their love ones.

Now I must leave and take stock of supplies and pretend it is just an ordinary inventory. I will see you tomorrow at Maura's house."

"I'll walk you out. I need to go and check in at the station." Jane said following in behind the doctor.

"Emily I need to go with Hope and the team on this mission."

"Maura… no you don't!"

"Yes I do for three reasons. One I need to be there for JJ because I speak Arabic and Farcie. Secondly Hope is going to need help identifying the bodies. It will go quicker if I'm there and we can all get out safe. The third is I already know the Falcon already."

Emily shook her head and then the tears started. She looked up, "Jennifer I hate the thought of you going but it's going to kill me if you two do not come back to me. She is right though you will need her help in communicating and the operative knows her already."

"I will bring us both back Em. I promise." JJ took Emily's hand and wiped the tears from her face with the other. She also wondered again how these two communicated with out words.

They all stood still in the moment of understanding until Maura broke the silence, "You two need to catch up with the team and let them know these new developments. I'm going to make sure she rests."

"We will see you here around 7pm then and we will bring you some dinner. Any request?"

"Just have Jane pick up something she will know what to bring me."

"Any request Em?"

"I believe some steamed rice might stay down but bring the backup peanut butter and jelly just in case."

JJ and Pen left while Maura was giving her medicine. Knowing the fear Emily was feeling about everything Maura crawled into the bed to hold her so they both could get some rest and peace before the hell storm began.

Chapter Four

JJ decided to go with Pen back to the Ambassadors house to catch up with Hotch. They were surprised when the Ambassador's car pulled up behind them.

"Ladies who is with my daughter"

"No need to worry Ambassador, Maura was giving her medicine so she could rest and is staying with her at the moment. There is also the armed detail you arranged for them outside her room." JJ said.

"Good… with everything going on I will not take any more chances with her life."

"We understand your sentiment."

"Penelope… isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am Ambassador."

"Oh… it's Elizabeth please. I need your help for a few moments if you wouldn't mind dear."

Penelope looked at JJ like "Help Me".

"That's not a problem Ambassador she is free for a few hours until the team from England get here." JJ said smiling at Garcia.

Penelope gave her best friend a look of "Your credit scores just landed below bankruptcy when I get to them." They all headed inside where she motioned Penelope to her study while JJ went to look for Hotch and the others to give them the new information on their new travel partner.

XXXXX

Jane walked into the bull pen looking for Korsak when she heard, "Rizzoli my office." Not the way she wanted to end the shift.

"Shut the door."

Jane complied with the order and stood rubbing the scars on her hands wondering what she had done now to warrant being called into the lieutenant's office.

"You needed to see me sir." She said trying to calm herself.

"Yeah what's going on here Rizzoli?"

"Sir"

"I just got a call from the brass; they have put you and Frankie on special assignment for the next two weeks or longer."

"I have no clue sir."

"Well you and Frankie are supposed to report to Agent Aaron Hotchner at Ambassador Prentiss house a.s.a.p."

Jane willed her face to stay neutral. She knew now what was going on to a degree but knew she couldn't speak a word of it.

"Yes sir, I'll go get Frankie and we will head right over."

"Rizzoli… just come back in one piece"

She smiled knowing that was her boss's way of wishing her good luck.

"Yes sir, I plan on it." She said as she shut his door and started scouting the bull pen for any sign of Frankie. She didn't see him anywhere so she went to the café hoping Angela would know where her younger brother was.

"Jane how is Emily?"

"She's doing better ma. Have you seen Frankie around?"

Before an answer was given Jane's phone rang.

"Rizzoli"

"Where are you we have an assignment."

"Meet me here at the café in ten minutes then."

"You two have an assignment?" Angela asked concerned.

Jane's phone rang before she could answer.

"Rizzoli"

"Hey Maur"

"No I will ask her. Hold on a minute."

"Ma do you mind going over to the Ambassadors house for a few days to help out with Declan and Chessie, Emily is going to Maura's and she will have to spend most of her time working with her."

"No problem. Will someone be taking me back and forth?"

"No ma you will be living there like a nanny for at least a week or two."

"Okay I'll just have to pack a few things. I've never stayed in a mansion before."

"Maur ma has you covered with being a nanny."

"Okay I'll see you at 6pm then."

"Ma… Frankie or I will pick you up and get you to the Ambassador's house after your shift is done. You may want to let Stanley know your plans."

"I will. What is this big assignment you and Frankie are going to?"

"Frankie there you are. Look ma we will talk later but I got to go."

XXXXX

"Ambassador what can I help you with."

"Call me Elizabeth please. I need you to contact the following people and set up two joining suites at the Ritz Carlton for tomorrow night. Charter a jet dear so they will not have to deal with commercial. Oh… and let me know if any of them think they will have issues with work. I'm sure I can make arrangements for their absence."

"Yes ma'am it will be my pleasure."

"Do you happen to know where agent Rossi might be? I have another matter I need his help with possibly."

"Give me one moment Elizabeth and I will find him through his cell phone. He is in the gardens by the pool ma'am."

"Thank you dear. Here is my credit card to pay for everything I have asked for. I will be back shortly. I may need your assistance with another issue if you do not mind."

"Not at all, I will be happy to assist in any way I can."

The Ambassador left Penelope to work her magic and to find agent Rossi.

XXXXX

Jane and Frankie arrived at the Ambassador's house at the same time as Morgan and Reid. They had just finished minor touch ups in the doctor's security system.

"What brings you two out to the lap of luxury?" Morgan asked with a smile.

"Well we have been placed on special assignment and were told to report here to Agent Hotchner. Go figure." Jane said smiling and rolling her eyes at the men.

"Well come on in Hotch and JJ just went to pick up the England team but Rossi, Garcia and the Ambassador are around here somewhere."

"Well that's a scary group an Italian, an Aristocrat, and Garcia." Jane said.

They all laughed as they walked in the front door.

"I thought I heard the rift raft coming in." Rossi said smirking.

"Look old man…"

Morgan was cut off by Elizabeth, "Jane and gentlemen welcome. We have set up the ballroom as a makeshift work area for you. Penelope has already set a lot of computer equipment up in there with several white boards and maps as well. Please notify me when our other guests arrive. I will be on some phone calls in my person study if you will please excuse me."

"Let's go see what has been set up." Reid suggested before Morgan finished his earlier statement.

They walked into the ballroom and found an amazing array of screens, computers, whiteboards, and maps.

"Wow… it looks like a war room." Frankie was taken aback by everything.

"You have no idea what all can be done just from this room." Garcia smiled as she hooked up yet another computer. She was excited to see Xandy again and Emily had said Rafael was a wizard as well in the cyber world.

Right on queue the British twin of Garcia walked in giving orders behind her to some workers that were bringing in her equipment.

"Xandy"

"All that Penelope, I see you've made a good show already in sitting up the cottage."

"Well it's not the lair but it will do in a pinch."

"Let's get my stuff plugged in mate I don't want these wankers to make a cock up. I want to have time to Chin Wag with you a bit before the show starts."

"Did you understand a word she said?" Derek asked Garcia.

"Absolutely" She giggled as she went and gathered some cases to start hooking Xandy's equipment up with what was already there.

Hotch came in and told everyone that they were having a meeting in thirty to go over preliminary plans.

"Hotch"

"Jane good you're here."

"Yeah we've been assigned to you for at least two weeks. Oh… I'm sorry this is my brother Frankie."

"Glad to have you. Did Dr. Isles get in contact with you about Mrs. Rizzoli coming to stay here and caring for the children?"

"Yes that has been covered. Frankie is going to pick her up after her shift and take her to pack a bag if that is okay with you?"

"That will be perfect since your function is guarding the children especial Declan. Jane you will be assigned to Dr. Isles' house and to her personally when she arrives back."

"Uh… where is she going?"

"I will let her inform you of that information herself." Hotch said not wanting to get into a war with the doctor if she hadn't told Jane of her plans yet.

"JJ can you come here please"

"What's up Hotch?"

"You are due back at the hospital soon aren't you?"

"Yes we were going to be there by 7pm."

"It is 4 pm right now… change in plans. Take Jane home so she can pack and get moved into Dr. Isles. Frankie you can go and take care of things for Mrs. Rizzoli. We really do not need you three for this meeting."

"Yes sir."

"Well I think we have been dismissed." Jane said a little frustrated by not being informed of what was going on. "JJ do you know what's going on and where is Maura going?"

"She will have to give you all the details I'm surprised she hasn't called you already to let you know."

"She wanted me to come to the hospital at 6pm so we could talk before everyone else arrived."

"Then she is planning on telling you at that time."

"Patience is not one of my qualities JJ."

Laughing she patted her on the shoulder, "Well let's go get you involved in moving and the time will pass quickly."

Jane begrudgingly fell behind JJ as they left for her apartment.

Chapter Five

Maura awoke to Emily mumbling in her sleep and holding her tight.

"Emily honey wake up… it's me… habibiy love… wake up."

"No… No… No… God No"

"Emily… Emily" Maura was getting concerned.

"God No" Emily shouted.

"HABIBIY" Maura raised her voice.

Emily jolted up right. Maura slowly raised herself to a sitting position letting the woman beside her focus on her surroundings before saying anything to her. She was wringing in sweat again.

"Emily love it is Maura."

She slowly turned and looked at Maura and lunged herself into the woman's arms and began to sob.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I want a shower."

"I know love I can sponge bathe you…"

"No I want a shower."

"Okay let me see if I can get you a water proof bandage for your wound and when JJ gets here we will get you a shower. But until then will you try and rest some more."

"Need medicine… pain in my side."

Maura moved quickly to remove the bandages so she could see if any of the stitches had popped open. She was glad to see that they were all intact and decided to just get her some light medicine for the pain.

After giving her the shot she sat and wiped her face with a damp cool cloth until she was breathing evenly again.

Pulling her phone out she dialed Elizabeth's number knowing that she needed the Ambassador's power to help in getting Dr. Kate's help 24/7 while she was gone. Not that Dr. Kate would mind helping but the hospital usually frowned on one on one patient care.

"Elizabeth this Maura"

"I need a favor for Emily"

After she hung up she was fairly certain that Emily would be okay while she was gone. She sat there looking at the woman she loved. This woman who wanted the best for everyone and gave everything she had to protect the ones she loved.

XXXXX

Jane and JJ walked in the hospital room about the time Emily was having another nightmare.

"No… No… Kia I'm so sorry love… No I failed again… I'm so sorry love…. NO MAURA… JJ… GOD JUST KILL ME… NO… I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT… NO"

Maura and JJ where on either side of Emily in a split second, "Emily honey wake up we are right here," JJ said trying to gently wake her.

"Jane go and get me a cold wet wash cloth please," Maura ordered.

"NO…NO… GOD I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM… I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT THEM… MAURA I LOVE YOU… NO… JJ I NEED YOU... SO DARK… SO DARK…"

"Shhh… Em baby we are right here." JJ said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Jane handed Maura the wash cloth and motioned to JJ to help pull Emily up in a sitting position. When they accomplished that she placed the cold rage on the back of Emily's neck hoping to lower her body temperature thus lowering her blood pressure.

"EMILY" She said firmly but not loudly.

The brunette awoke with a start. She grabbed at both Maura and JJ pulling them into a massive hug.

"Thank God you're here. You are alive!"

"We are her love." Maura said.

"Shhh… Em we got you." JJ whispered.

"Want a shower."

Maura and JJ laughed through the tears.

"Yes love we will get that going. JJ I'll be back in a few moments I need to get the nurse to help me change her into a water proof bandage."

Jane followed her out to the nurses' station. After the Maura finished her business with the medical staff she pulled her friend over to a vacant waiting area.

"Jane what is it I need to get back to Emily."

"It will take a few minutes for the nurse to change that bandage. I want to know what the hell is going on Maur. Where are you going and what are you going to be doing?"

"Jane I want to have this talk but not here okay."

"No I need to know what's going on and no one is telling me anything but that you will tell me so start talking."

"Okay I am going with Hope on this mission."

"The Hell You Are!"

"Jane I know you are upset but I have to for several reason that I will explain later but I have to get back to Emily."

"That's just great Maur. This woman blows into Boston like a train wreck every time and catches you and everyone up in her drama and I'm supposed to be okay with letting my best friend go to a war torn part of the world getting mixed up in yet another one of her train wrecks."

The air froze as Maura couldn't stop the reaction of slapping Jane across her face.

"That so called train wreck in there risks her life for those she loves which you should understand. That train wreck in there has loved me more and longer than anyone on this earth. And that train wreck in there is my wife who was willing to live in another country so I could be happy together with you raising Casey's and your child.

Now I am going to go back into my wife and give her a shower which I'm sure will help in calming her down and will help in saving her life and the life of our child and your godchild."

She turned on her heels and walked away leaving Jane standing there holding her cheek with an open mouth.

Slowly Jane gained her thoughts and realized what she was feeling was exactly what Maura must've felt every time Casey blew in. God how could she have been so blind. She started down the hall slowly to Emily's room.

"JJ I know this may seem strange but I'm going to need you in the shower with us. The medicine is not completely out of her system and I need another set of arms."

"Can I help?" Jane asked from the doorway.

"When we get her back out here that would be helpful but in the shower she will be more comfortable with JJ and me. Just keep anyone from coming in."

"Whatever you think is best."

"You ready JJ?"

"Yes let's get this girl all cleaned up and smelling pretty."

Emily looked into JJ's eyes for the first time since she had woken up and smiled.

"Come on pretty girl your shower awaits you." Maura said as they helped Emily the few steps to the bathroom.

Once inside she sat Emily on a shower chair and started to undress her.

"JJ can you start the water and get in. I'm going to help Emily in and hand her off to you and undress so I can join you and wash her."

Emily went into JJ's arms and let the spray of the water hit her. JJ felt Emily starting to relax once the water hit her face. Tears started down both of their faces but were hidden by the drops of water. JJ saw the bite marks on the body of her friend and under the hospital lights she could see all the scars and multi colored bruises left by pure evil. She couldn't imagine the strength it took to live through what the marks portrayed had happened.

She fought back the bile in her throat by sure will and love. She had to be strong for Emily. She had to help this woman feel clean and beautiful again and let her know she wasn't going anywhere. Maura looked into JJ's eyes and seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

She was amazed at the loving attention the woman was giving Emily. She started at the shoulders moving down but when Maura felt Emily jerk away when she reached the middle of her back she started singing in French the French love song Je l'aime à mourir:

Y yo que hasta ayer solo fuí un holgazán  
Y hoy soy guardian de sus sueños de amor

La quiero a morir

Pueden destrozar todo aquello que ven  
Porque ella de un soplo lo vuelve a crear  
Como si nada, como si nada

La quiero a morir

Ella para las horas de cada reloj  
Y me ayuda pintar transparente el dolor  
Con su sonrisa

Y levanta una torre desde el cielo hasta aquí  
Y me cose unas alas y me ayuda a subir  
A toda prisa, a toda prisa

La quiero a morir

Conoce bien cada guerra  
Cada herida, cada ser  
Conoce bien cada guerra  
De la vi..da y del amor también

Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits

Je l'aime à mourir

Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira  
Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras  
Pour tout reconstruire, pour tout reconstruire

Je l'aime à mourir

Elle a gommé les chiffres des horloges du quartier  
Elle a fait de ma vie des cocottes en papier  
Des éclats de rires

Elle a bâti des ponts entre nous et le ciel  
Et nous les traversons à chaque fois qu'elle  
Ne veut pas dormir, ne veut pas dormir

Je l'aime à mourir

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
Pour être si forte aujourd'hui  
Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
De la vie, et l'amour aussi

And I who was just until yesterday an orgastic  
And today I am guardian of her dreams of love

I love her to death

She can break all those that she sees  
Because she re-creates it with a breath  
As if nothing, as if nothing

I love her to death

She stops the hours of every clock  
And she helps me to paint transparent the pain  
With her smile

And she raises a tower from heaven to here  
And she sews wings and helps me to rise  
In haste, in haste

I love her to death

She knows well every war  
Every wound, every thirst  
She knows well every war  
Of the li ..fe and love too

Me, I was nothing and now today  
I am the guardian of the sleep of her nights

I love her to death

You can destroy everything that you like  
She just has to open the space of her arms  
To reconstruct everything, to reconstruct everything

I love her to death

She erased the figures of the clocks of the neighborhood  
She turned my life into paper dolls  
Burst of laughter

She has built bridges between us and the sky  
And we cross them every time every time she  
Doesn't want to sleep, doesn't want to sleep

I love her to death

She must have fought all the wars  
To be so strong today  
She must have fought all the wars  
Of life, and love too **

She held Emily to her chest and sang in her ear as she gave JJ the cloth to wash the front of her. Being timid at first until she saw that Emily had her eyes closed and was in a moment away from the present JJ started.

"Em I'm going…"

"En français seulement,

(Speak only in French) Maura said smiling at JJ.

JJ started washing Emily's arms while Maura talked.

« Vous souvenez-vousle moment où vous avez touché ma poitrine

(Do you remember the first time you touched my breast ?) She asked Emily.

« Je pensais que mon cœur allait exploser J'ai eu si peur

(I thought my heart would exploed. I was so scared.)

« Il était le jour où nous avons dû nettoyer les stalles nous avions les douches de nous

(It was the day we had to clean out the stalls and we had the showers to ourselves.)

« Je ne savais pas que nous étions si près et je retournai en vous

(I didn't realize you were so close and I turned into you.) Emily said.

JJ noticed Maura had taken Emily back to a place where she could feel comfortable with being touched. She marveled at the woman's wisdom.

Placing her hand under one of Emily's breast Maura gently lifted it,

« Vous avez dit qu'il était la chose la plus étonnante que vous aviez jamais senti

(You said it was the most amazing thing you had ever felt.)

« Tout comme il est maintenant la chose la plus incroyable que je l'ai jamais senti

(just like now it is the most amazing thing I have ever felt.)

Looking at JJ she nodded for her to wash the area she was holding. With just slight shivers and painful looks on Emily's face she started washing and Maura continued talking.

« Il est nous aimons, nous sommes ceux qui touchent et vous aimer jolie fille

(It's us love we are the ones touching and loving you pretty girl.)

« Vous êtes aussi étonnante que ce jour-là dans l'amour des douches

(You are as stunning as that day in the showers love.) Maura said kissing Emily's cheek.

JJ couldn't contain any of the tears flowing down her face. She felt she was living the moment of a journal of two lovers. Yet she felt honored to be trusted with such a treasure of love shared between two people.

After JJ finished washing her, Emily pulled her into an embrace and gave her a kiss that was full of gratitude and turned then to Maura and did the same.

Maura motioned JJ to come and join the embrace. They had Emily in a cocoon of love.

"Jennifer amour sentir derrière vous, elle a le dos

(Love feel Jennifer behind you she has your back)

« Me sentir en face de vous, je suis toujours là

(Feel me in front of you I'm always here.)

"Nous vous avons dans un cocon d'amour

(We have you in a cocoon of love)

« Jusqu'à ce que vos belles ailes sont assez forts pour le vol à nouveau

(Until your beautiful wings are strong enough for flight again.)

The three stayed there for a few moments until they could tell Emily was having trouble standing. Maura got the shower chair so she could wash Emily's hair while JJ dressed. That way she could help dry her while Maura got dressed.

Maura never stopped with the sweet words in French until Emily was dressed and ready to go back to her bed.

Jane watched the changing of the guard outside of Emily's room and thought something was off about the new guard. She also thought the time of the switch was odd.

She text JJ hoping the agent had her weapon on her.

Something is odd with the new guard outside this room. Keep them safe in there until I give the all clear.

JJ looked at her phone and read. Slowly she placed her weapon on her side trying not to alert the two other women.

Jane called the guard company off the card she had gotten from the head man that she had spoken with earlier. After finding out that no guard change was due for another four hours she started to go and question the man just as a nurse appeared with a shot for Emily.

Jane called through the door to Maura.

« Maur is Emily due medicine. ? »

« No »

The woman started to jab Jane with the needle but Jane caught her wrist just before the tip entered her arm. The guard came and was trying to open the bathroom door. When it finally opened he was meet with the barrel of JJ's glock.

Jane finally got a punch in on the woman that was still trying to stick her. The woman fell to the floor dropping the needle. Jane handcuffed the woman then took JJ's cuffs and contianed the guard.

JJ called Hotch and told him of the situation. He was sending Morgan and Rossi to get all of them including the guard and nurse. It was decided that Emily needed to be moved to a more secured area and they needed to interagate them to find out who had sent them.

XXXXX

Morgan stepped into Emily's room just as Jane was handing the guard and nurse off to Rossi and Frankie.

« I can't leave you ladies alone for a few hours and you cause all hell to brake lose. » Morgan said laughing.

« Keep it up there big man, I'm sure Boston has plenty of shoe stores Garcia hasn't seen yet. »

« Ouch Emily hurt a brother who was just kidding why don't you »

He looked and noticed that three of the women had wet hair. He grinned and decided to have more funny until he saw the look on Emily's face.

« Whatever thoughts or fantasies your having Morgan keep them to yourself because as usual you would be wrong or inaccurate of the situation. But if you just feel it is necessary I will be glad to step outside and correct your thoughts. »

The women looked at Emily who for the first time since landing on American soil looked and sounded like Emily Prentiss.

« Princess your back. We missed you. » Morgan said trying to recover knowing Emily was threatening to kick his ass. He had missed his sassy take no crap partner.

JJ looked at Maura and smiled.

« Now let's get me back to my mother's house. It's more secure there and I want to see my children. »

 **I know I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger, the story is just taking on it's own life and I promised myself I would let it flow until it finished itself. Yes there is a stopping point in my head and heart but know we are nearing it but still not there. I'm in new territory and I hope you are enjoying the travels with me.**

 **I promise to be honest with the characters and I promise you my readers that I will finish and explain all the journey of these women.**

 *** Now the poem in Emily's dream scene is from Rumi's poem** _ **Love**_ **. (It's only part of it.)**

 **** The French Song is** _ **Je l amour a mourir**_ **from the album** _ **Les Chemins de traverse**_

 **You can youtube it. I placed the lyrics in here because it just fit.**


End file.
